


The Fox Made of Stars

by FaustGirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I will update the list of characters as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Fresh snow crunched under the hooves of the two horses approaching Winterfell.  
Both animals and riders seemed exhausted and couldn't wait to finally go through the gates of the enormous stone wall that was getting bigger and bigger.  
The guards stationed at the top of the wall saw the two figures and alerted the interior.  
The captain of the guard and several soldiers approached to see what was happening but they did not have time to ask if it was a friend or an enemy since the smallest of the riders raised a blue banner in the air with a black fox,   
the emblem of the house of Nhir.  
They opened the doors slowly and once inside they dismounted from their horses.  
Not long after, Eddard Stark came out with King Robert Baratheon to greet his new guests.

"I am glad to see that you have arrived without any problem, although to be honest I was waiting for your father".

"I regret to inform you Lord Stark that Lord Elodar is seriously ill and it is impossible for him to leave the palace".

Both figures peeled off their hoods revealing the faces of two of Elodar's daughters from the Nhir Valley.  
The tallest and who had spoken was Tyra Faleena the future heiress, the other shorter and carrying the banner was her sister Deara.  
They bowed slightly to both Lords.  
Some men took their horses when they untied their belongings and entered to shelter from the cold.  
The spacious and warm hall was somewhat crowded with the people that King Baratheon brought with him and Faleena was able to recognize some familiar faces.  
From the opposite side the youngest of the Stark girls ran to her and hugged her tightly.  
It was no secret that she had always gotten along much better with Arya than with Sansa but her sister spent more time with the older Stark girl.  
If she had to choose her company she definitely preferred to spend time with a sword in hand facing off against the Stark boys.

"You finally arrived, I really wanted to see you".

"We also wanted to see you Arya, but I don't see Sansa...".

"She hasn't come down yet".

"Then I'll greet her later".

As the girls talked, Ned approached them and pointed the door to Faleena.  
She knew what he was telling her and after making a slight bow before Queen Cersei and her brothers Tyrion and Jaime, a servant took her to the room that had been assigned to both girls.

"If you need something Lady Tyra don't hesitate to ask for it".

"Thank you".

The woman left her alone and in less than you could say "King's Landing" the girl changed her blue dress for more comfortable clothes and gathered her long brown hair into a pair of braids that she tied into a bun so it wouldn't bother her.  
She placed her dress carefully so as not to crinkle it on the bed even if she was going to use a different one, and left the room to join the Stark boys.

As she went outside, she stopped on the small balcony overlooking the courtyard and observed the combat that was taking place at the time.  
Robb and Jory were facing each other and the girl couldn't help but stare at the captain of the guard.  
She did not want to admit it, but for quite some time she had developed strong feelings towards him and was somewhat afraid to confess it, especially due to the repercussions that this could have.  
So it had remained a secret although at some point in the past she had realized how he looked at her and that had raised in her the question of whether he would feel the same.  
With a determined step she descended to the arena and picked up one of the practice swords to wait her turn.  
The first to notice her presence was Jon who made Jory distract himself for a moment and not dodge one of Robb's punches.  
The girl from Nhir stared in surprise as she helped him and apologized numerous times to everyone until he placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled slightly.

"You shouldn't apologize so much Lady Tyra, it wasn't your fault".

She nodded slightly, and before she knew it, Jon, Robb, and Theon held her in a tight hug that she couldn't get rid of easily.  
When they let her breathe again, Jon handed her the sword.

"You've grown so much, the last time we saw you, you didn't pass over our shoulders".

The three of them laughed and she stared at them before pinching them and taking the place she'd stood before Robb.  
She knew her opponent would be Jory and she was a little nervous to show him how much she had improved.

"I hope you had improved, I would not like to mop with you the floor again...".

The smile that he broke out before her made her head spin, but she pulled herself together and assumed her usual fighting stance.

"Well there is only one way to find out".

While they were preparing, the rest left room for them and put themselves in a good place to see the show that was about to take place.  
Everything was completely silent, only broken by the breaths of both warriors and without a word they began.  
At first they moved slowly in circles until Jory made the first attack, which the girl easily dodged.  
He noticed that her reflexes were somewhat faster than on previous occasions and he thought that if he was not careful he would end up on the ground.  
They exchanged a few strikes that were blocked.  
Neither of them wanted to budge and Jory recognized that the way Tyra moved and attacked was much fiercer than before but she also calculated the distance and made sure not to leave any vulnerable spots, her defense was impeccable.  
The minutes ticked by accompanied by the colliding of the steel and a small growl escaped the captain's lips when she hit him on the back of the knee.

"Come on Jory, admit that with this you are not going anywhere and let me win".

"That would be taking the easy path and it's not my style...".

What happened next left everyone so perplexed that they thought they had imagined it.  
Jory turned on himself and moved to the right taking advantage of a small crack that his opponent had left open and hited her side but Faleena also turned around and was stuck against the wooden fence.  
The movements of both began to be faster and to avoid one of the blows, Faleena had to jump over the fence, balancing on it, which she used to attack from above, which was quite effective.  
The dark-haired man stepped back a few steps.  
Once the girl was back on the ground they began to move in circles again while in the background they could hear the boys betting on a winner.  
During the fight some people from the interior had come out to see what was happening and Tyrion and Jaime Lannister were surprised by the girl's movements.

Slowly the fatigue began to take its toll on both of them and for a moment the girl lowered her guard which almost made her fall but turned the situation around.  
Instead it was Jory who ended up on the ground and she lightly hit her leg with the wooden fence.  
The combat seemed finished.  
Their bodies were burning with adrenaline and they hadn't felt the cold for a while.  
The girl detached herself from the jacket she was wearing, keeping only the shirt, and tried to catch air.  
Jory was still on the ground trying to get air since he was also quite tired since unlike her, he had already had some previous fight and was suffering for it.  
The lady of Nhir approached him and held out her hand to help him up.

"I think that has been enough, I hope this has shown you that I have improved".

He just nodded and took the young woman's burning hand, after which he put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a slight squeeze.  
Finished the fight they returned inside and before each one of them went their way to clean themselves and change, she winked at him so discreetly that he thought he had imagined it.

They all took their seats during the lively dinner full of laughter and stories and they did not stop commenting on what happened in the courtyard, which made the girl blush several times.  
During the conversation she noticed that he was glancing at her but he didn't say anything, she only turned redder until she got up.

"Excuse me but I will go out for a moment to take some air".

After Lord Stark gave her permission she left the room and closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked to a place on the battlements where she knew there would be no one at that time, and let the freezing breeze envelop her body and cool her skin.  
Tyra couldn't stop thinking about what had happened during the afternoon and her cheeks were aggressively reddened.  
It was the first time that she had managed to defeat Jory and she was happy but on the other hand a small sensation made her feel guilty.  
She sighed softly and began to undo the complicated braids with which her sister had collected her huge bundle of hair, letting it fall in all directions.  
From the first time she set foot in that place he had been the one who had taught her everything about the sword, together they had laughed, shouted and cried, they had a special connection that she couldn't decipher.  
Her heart was pounding every time she thought of him and she gave a little shout when she heard his voice.  
He took a few steps back and they looked at each other.

"Sorry if I scared you my Lady, it was not my intention, your sister asked me to bring you your coat, if you continue like this out here you will get sick".

"It's my fault, I was distracted".

They both fell silent and he put the coat over her shoulders.  
Tyra wrapped it against her body and looked at him with her huge brown eyes.

"Thank you...".

Silence settled back between them and they watched the horizon until she spoke again.

"You fought well today, no one had made it that hard for me in a long time".

He laughed lightly and leaned against the stone wall.

"You also made it difficult for me and you were right about one thing, it is true that you have improved, you surprised me so much with that attack from above, I did not expect such a movement".

"It was the first thing I thought about being up there so I didn't miss out on the opportunity".

"Smart girl, using your environment to get advantage and to be the first time you've managed to beat me I feel very happy about it".

Tyra blushed slightly and turned her face a little so he wouldn't notice.  
Her head was screaming at her to get out of there and go back with the others but her body couldn't move from the spot no matter how hard she tried.  
An incessant noise filled her head and it took her a while to realize that Jory was speaking to her.

"I'm so sorry, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment...and please speak to me as a friend and not as the Lady that everyone sees...".

He folded his arms and moved closer to her.

"Is fine but you know I can only do it when we are alone or with trusted people, I don't want you to have problems because of me".

"And I don't want you to have problems as well, you know that if something happened I would do anything to help you".

"I know and before I was saying that I am very sorry for what is happening to your father, he is a good man and a great warrior...".

"We all knew that at some point it would happen, he is no longer a lad and his health has always been somewhat fragile even though it may not seem like it".

She felt something heavy settle on her chest and she pressed her coat tighter against her body.  
The wind was getting stronger and it began to snow.

"I think we should go in, if we stay here we will end up soaked".

Jory nodded slightly but before she could get further away from him he grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her against his chest.  
He surrounded the girl with a tender hug and rested his cheek against her hair.

"With the look on your face right now, I'm not going to let you go in there and let the Lannisters take notice and think you are weak, which you are not".

"Would it be like putting a sheep in the lions' den?".

"I couldn't have described it better...".

Tyra took a deep breath trying not to cry and smother the intense heat on her face but only got the first.  
With trembling hands she wrapped her arms around the captain of the guard and sighed.  
The moment they were sharing made her remember all the times he had privately comforted her when she hurt herself during practices but she was too proud to letting go of what she felt   
and instead stopped what she was doing and ran away annoyed.  
Whenever that happened, he found her crying in the same place and held her very tightly against him before ruffling her hair and cheering her up a bit.  
She rested her head against the curve of his neck and spoke softly.

"Since the last time we saw each other and I'm a little embarrassed to admit it, I missed you so much, my teachers in Nhir weren't as amazing...".

At her words Jory tensed slightly and held his breath for a few moments when he noticed as the girl's lips lightly brushed his skin.  
His cheeks turned a little red but not enough to show.  
He was so comfortable with her in his arms that he wished he could never break the hug.

"I'm glad you feel that way towards me, I tried to teach you the best I could and I must also admit that during your absence I missed you, especially your smile and how your eyes sparkled every time you saw me".

"They keep doing it but it's no longer just with admiration...".

Nhir's heiress raised her head and looked him directly in the eye.  
The smile he offered her made her heart skip a beat.

"If it's not just admiration anymore I wonder what will be...".

Their gazes seemed glued to each other and neither of them moved.  
Slowly the girl's hands went up until the man's face was between them.  
She didn't doubt how she felt about him but the same question always echoed in her head over and over again about whether he would feel the same.  
Without giving her head time to process what would happen next, she kissed him.  
It only lasted a few moments but it was enough for her entire face to turn as red as a tomato.  
For a moment panic seized her and she tried to pull away but he didn't allow it.  
He placed his hands on her shoulders and propped her against the stone wall behind them.  
Her heart was pounding and the inside of her head was screaming but everything stopped when he kissed her back.  
At first it was just as smooth as hers but gradually it deepened.  
One of Jory's hands rested against her face and the other dropped to rest on the small of her back.  
Tyra thanked the Gods for having a wall behind her as otherwise she would have fallen.  
Despite being outside in the snow, they felt as if someone had lit a bonfire.  
The lack of air marked the end of that kiss but that did not make them separate.  
They hugged each other tighter and the girl leaned her forehead against the soldier's.  
She tried to speak as she took a deep breath and laughed a little.

"If I had known it was going to be like this I would have done it much earlier...".

He kissed her cheek and then gave her a small peck before parting.  
They straightened up as best they could and tried to calm down.

"Let's go back, I don't want you to get sick or I'll feel guilty".

"It will be the best".

"You come in first, if we do it together they may start asking questions".

"Okay, good idea."

Tyra kissed him on the cheek and disappeared from his sight somewhat embarrassed trying not to trip.  
He saw her enter the building and couldn't help but smile.  
A few minutes later he followed in her footsteps trying to remain as calm and impassive as he could.

The rest of the evening was uneventful and everyone seemed in a good mood.  
Tyra chatted and laughed along with the Starks.  
For a long time she noticed that someone was watching her and when she turned a little she saw that both Tyrion's and Jaime's eyes were fixed on her.  
The girl nodded to them and returned to the conversation she was having.  
Deara leaned on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear that made her blush and fiercely shake her head.  
She looked for her glass on the table, filled it to the brim with wine and drank it in a few gulps before the eyes of those present.  
Faleena exchanged a few more words with her sister and came out almost fuming from her ears.  
Lord Stark looked at Deara and demanded to know what had happened.

"Don't worry, my Lord, it's nothing serious, sister things".

"I don't want problems, understand?".

"Understood Lord Stark...".

As the hours passed, only the adults remained in the great room since the youngest had long since retired.  
Deara knocked gently on the door of the room she shared with her sister and found her curled up on the bed with a book on her lap.  
She tried to speak to her, but her words were completely ignored.  
Tyra, having finished reading, turned towards the wall.  
She was in no mood to speak to her.  
In the silence of the room the youngest was heard to sigh and both tried to sleep.


End file.
